Dyskusja użytkownika:Karu
Archiwum dyskusji I (25 lip 2007 - 27 sie 2007 ) • II (27 sie 2007 - 14 wrz 2007 ) • III (14 wrz 2007 - 9 paź 2007 ) • IV {12 października 2007 - 12 stycznia 2008} • Dyskusja użytkownika:Karu/Archiwum5 • Dyskusja użytkownika:Karu/Archiwum6 Jeśli chcesz zostawić mi wiadomość - zrób to, nawet jeśli będzie krytykować ona mnie, lub moje działania. Nie zapominaj jednak o zasadach netykiety. Nie zapomnij Podpisać się po każdej swojej wypowiedzi używając tego: ~~~~ Karu zastrzega sobie prawo do: Zmieniania zawartości swojej dyskusji, jej kasowania, zmieniania niektórych fragmentów, oraz do odpowiadania na swojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli pomimo tego chcesz zostawić mu wiadomość kliknij na "+" koło "edytuj". ADMINISTRATOR Chciałem prosić abyś dał mnie na Administratora , ponieważ Michnar ( MIchał ) Sam nie daje rady , możesz go zapytać on mnie popiera , bardzo proszę , jestem na HPW po 4 ,5 ,6 godzin dziennie Krystianwolski (dyskusja) 16:08, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) UWAGA! Na tej szacownej wiki grasuje niesamowicie aktywny troll! Użytkownik o IP: 87.206.126.94 wykazuje wybitnie destruktywne skłonności. Utworzył takie strony jak: Pijąca wierzba, Naćpany kibol, Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu, Kategoria:Pijaki oraz Kategoria:Totalne pojeby. Proszę o szybką interwencję. Pozdrawiam Szalonooki 18:15, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Hardodziob Zauważyłam, że użytkownik Invimate edytował artykuł Hardodziob usuwając wszystko z wyjątkiem jednego zdjęcia. Niewiele wiem o nim i proszę, aby ktoś napisał ten artykuł ponownie. Pozdrawiam Megi666 Blog Da się usunąć treść z bloga. Kamilb Dobrze Cieszę się, że wróciłeś (może skończyłeś studia) i będę się stosował do twoich poleceń. Chciałbym, żebyś skasował artykuł Viktor Krum, bo poprostu nie ma sensu (isnieje artykuł Wiktor Krum). Dobrze by było stworzyć szablon infobox dotyczący stworzeń. Dobrze Cieszę się, że wróciłeś (może skończyłeś studia) i będę się stosował do twoich poleceń. Chciałbym, żebyś skasował artykuł Viktor Krum, bo poprostu nie ma sensu (isnieje artykuł Wiktor Krum). Dobrze by było stworzyć szablon infobox dotyczący stworzeń. Z wyrazami szacunku Michnar - Ty uważasz, ja uważam... Każdy ma swoje zdanie. ♥ RavenShiny 10:45, lut 19, 2011 (UTC) Donos Chce złożyć donos na użytkownika Kamilb. Kamilb widząc, ze ja edytuje jakąś stronę od razu tez to robi. Tylko problem w tym, ze gdy dodaje grafikę, są to bardzo małe zdj. dodatkowo dodaje zdj aktorów z innych filmów i podpisuje to jako postać np. http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Mandy.jpg%7C To zdj podpisuje jako Gabrielle Delacour. Dodaje także zdj niskiej jakości np. http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Beaxuczennice.jpg. Dodatkowo nie dociera do niego to co pisze na jego dyskusji. Jednym słowem NISZCZY to co inni użytkownicy budują. Proszę o jakaś kare dla tego użytkownika. P.S. Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy y zamieniło mi się z z i nie wiem jak to naprawić :) Pozdrawiam L!na Blokada Od razu gdy wszedłem na tą wiki zauważyłem wandalizm na stronie Harry James Potter . Niezarejestrowany użytkownik 188.33.131.223 usuną cały tekst i ograniczył się do jednego sprośnego i wulgarnego zdania. Na szczęście w porę to zauważyłem i cofnąłem edycję. Proszę o zablokowanie go ( Sam nie do końca wiem jak to się robi,więc zgłosiłem się do administratora.). Pozdrawiam Użytkownik: Bezimienia Kolejny wandal Po raz drugi udało mi się odnaleźć huligana. Był nim 86.15.100.168 . Umieścił taki opis jednego z zaklęć na stronie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (gra): * Zaklęcia spotykane w grze *Rictusempra - Rozpierdala skurwysynuw Treść może nie być uznana za wulgarną z powodu błędów ortograficznych, ale mimo to cofnąłem edycję ( która odbyła się miesiąc temu ). Znów proszę o blokadę dla kolejnego anonimowego użytkownika. Ponownie pozdrawiam!Użytkownik: Bezimienia Dziwne Przed chwilą oglądałem twoją strone użytkownika i zauwarzyłem że jest takie coś jak Wieża. Poniżej jest funkcje na HP Wiki pod tym widnieje Ten użytkownik jest jednym z administratorów Harry Potter Wiki i jest gotów udzielić wszelkiej pomocy. a poniżej Pierdol sie. Z informacja Dawidn99 Pytanko Kiedyś już o to prosiłem, ale się nie zgodziłeś. Chciałbym zostać adminem Harry Potter Wiki. Widziałem, że poczyniłeś pewne zmiany w stronie o administratorach. Z tekstu wynika, że żaden admin na wiki nie jest aktywny (oprócz ciebie, oczywiście). Jest kilka artów do usunięcia, wydaje mi się, że dla wiki zrozbiłem naprawdę dużo. Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś mnie awansował, ponieważ jestem aktywny cały rok z małymi wyjątkami. Dodam, że jestem naprawdę dużym znawcą Harry'ego Pottera - czytam cykl piąty raz, już niedługo dostanę książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć oraz Quiddich przez wieki i moja wiedza się jeszcze powiększy. Z wyrazami szacunku: Michnar 12:41, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Sprawa OK, mogę pisać ten opis zmian. Mam pomysł, ale chciałem go z kimś przedyskutować. Chodzi o założeniu konta Harry Potter Wiki na Facebooku (chyba, że już takowa istnieje). Zająłbym się tym, lecz chciałbym wiedzieć czy według Ciebie to dobry pomysł. Michnar 13:25, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) dzięki. Użytkownik Dawidn99 20:01, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Propozycja Adminie mam propozycje utworzenia regulaminu Wiki Harry Potter to może da do zrzumienia tym wandalom. Dawidn99 20:10, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:ImagePreview.jpg wejdz to na tej Wiki. Dawidn99 19:08, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Biurokrata Jasne, nie ma sprawy (: Oola11 19:47, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) Prośba o usunięcie Cześć! Skoro nie potrafię edytować i kaleczę artykuły to nie ma sensu abym dłużej zawracał Wam głowę. Jeśli jest jakiś sposób na usunięcie konta, dostępny dla zwykłego użytkownika takiego jak ja to proszę mi go podać. Jeśli konto może być usunięte tylko przez administratora to proszę Cię skasuj moje konto. Pozdrawiam:Wuj Hagrid 21:28, lut 16, 2012 (UTC) Szablony Cześć! Chciałem zapytać o szablony. Szablony były źle umieszczone czy coś. Jak dobrze wstawić szablon, bo przeszukałem pomoc i nie znalazłem? Dodawałem szablony przyciskiem "Dodaj inne szablony" po prawej stronie i działy się błędy, które później poprawiał Tomta1. Z poważaniem Wuj Hagrid 17:17, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) Dwa artykuły o Druelli Black Pragnę zauważyć, że są dwa artykuły o Druelli Black. Moim zdaniem powinniście skasować artykuł zatytułowany "Druella Rosier", a zostawić "Druella Black", ponieważ jest w nim zawarte więcej informacji. Dziękuję ;) Annabelle Black 20:17, mar 1, 2012 (UTC)Annabelle Black Matka... Tworząc tę stronę sugerowałam się w pewnym sensie angielską wikią, na której taka strona również się pojawia. W przypadku, gdy ktoś szukałby informacji na temat matki Blaise'a Zabiniego, tak chyba byłoby mu łatwiej ją znaleźć, ale jeśli uważasz, że czytelniejszym czy lepszym rozwiązaniem jest usunięcie to nie będę się sprzeczać. Jesteś tu dłużej, więc masz większe doświadczenie ode mnie. Pozdrawiam, Kons. 14:15, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Proszę: Blaise Zabini's mother. :) Kons. 16:45, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Pan Schmidt Usunęłeś ten artykuł z komentarzem: dubel. Chodziło tu o postać pojawiającą się w Fantastycznych zwierzętach i jak je znaleźć, a nie o ojca Zachariasza z minimalnie innym nazwiskiem (Smith). Jeśli to była pomyłka, to napisz a odtworzę, a jeżeli nie to dlaczego to usunęłeś? (wiem, że artykuł dotyczył bardzo epizodycznej postaci, ale był prawidłowy). Michnar 14:01, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, zrobię dyskusję na moim blogu. I tak przy okazjii liczik stron pokazuje u Ciebie 1640 czy 1900 stron (były z nim problemy i myślałem, że to już się nie cofnie). Michnar (dyskusja) 13:50, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze jedno wpadło mi do głowy. To ja włącze tablice i spytam się jak wolą. Po upływie około 10 dni tak jak zadecyduje większość tak zrobię. A ty za czym jesteś? Michnar (dyskusja) 13:52, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tablica Jak chcesz, ale nie wiem jak użytkownicy wiki mają stwierdzić czy lepsza jest tablica czy dyskucja, jeżeli nie wiedzą co to jest tablica. Na czas głosowania tablica powinna być włączona. Nie chce rzadnej wojny, ale przemyśl to co powiedziałem. Napisz też czy za dobry pomysł uważasz dodawanie linków do strony forum z wikiami, na których tablice są już wprowadzone. Tak jak mówiłem, tablice dodatkowo mają ten plus, że nie trzeba pamiętać o czterech szyldach i to wszystko jest dużo prostsze. Michnar (dyskusja) 11:58, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Rozdziały Według mnie jest to bardzo dobry pomysł. Przed chwilą patrzyłem na różne wikię i coś takego zauważyłem tylko na francuskiej HPW. Powiedzmy, że jest 1:1. Zobaczym co sądzi o tym Oola11. Michnar (dyskusja) 13:26, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Witam, Proszę o przywrócenie artykułu Dougal McGregor. Źródło to oczywiście Pottermore. Animagia (dyskusja) 13:52, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Racja, na przyszłość na pewno będę pamiętać :) Animagia (dyskusja) 08:51, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Witam, proszę o usunięcie artykułu Spinners End's, która jest niewątpliwie jakimś kiepskim żartem, podobnie jak kategoria do niego dodana. Pozdrawiam, Animagia (dyskusja) 21:58, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Zagłosuj w tym głosowaniu na Harry Potter Wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_miesi%C4%85ca. Michnar (dyskusja) 09:39, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Pliki, licencje, boty Mogłbyś uczynić administatorem (ponieważ jesteś biurokratą) czasowo bota, którego przygotuje dla wiki Tomta1? Ma on usunąc wszystkie neiużywane pliki oraz miniaturki oraz dodać licencje do wszystkich plików. Jeszcze nie znam nazwy konta bota, ale Ci ją podam jeśli stwierdzisz, że pomożesz. Jęsli nie chcesz się angażować to uczyń mnie biurokratą, a ja wszystkiego dopilnuje. Michnar (dyskusja) 12:55, paź 5, 2012 (UTC) Bot nazywa sięUżytkownik:Tomta1.bot Michnar (dyskusja) 14:12, paź 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Tylko ja jestem adminem na tej wiki, tylko ja jestem aktywny. Chociaż ktoś się angażuje. Mógłbyś ucznić administatorem nawet dwóch użytkowników, którzy według mnie idealnie się nadają. To Animagia i Kons. Obaj powyżej 1000 edycjii. Nie wiem co napisał Krystianwolski, ale ja mówiłem mu tylko, żeby sie do was zwrócił - nie polecałem. Uczyń mnie biurokratą od razu uczynię tych dwóch użytkowników adminami. Uwazam za to, że trzeba też administatorstwo odebrać nieaktywnej od dwóch lat, Mrs.nobody. Nie możemy wciąż czymać się tych samych adminów. Zrozum to. Michnar (dyskusja) 12:22, paź 17, 2012 (UTC) Krystianwolski Po co zablokowałeś tego użytkownika na 6 dni? Czy ta sprawa była na tyle poważna. Przecież to prawie tydzień. Rozumiem jakby kasował inne artykuły (co kiedyś robił, ale przy upomnieniu przestał), ale swoją dyskusję. To jego dyskusja i jego sprawa. Nie chce wojny pomiędzy adminami, więc nie będę go odblokowywał, ale stanowczo za tym jestem. Po co pozbawiać HPW aktywnego użytkownika na tydzień? Jak już trzeba to przecież są mniejsze kary. Michnar (dyskusja) 14:00, paź 22, 2012 (UTC) Blokada Minąło 6 dni , a blokada nie została wyłączona , proszę aby wyłączyć tą blokadę Krystianwolski (dyskusja) 09:54, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Ta wiadomość już jest nie ważna Krystianwolski (dyskusja) 10:02, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc w wyglądzie Witaj, niedawno wszedłem na tą wiki i zauważyłem, że mimo dużej ilości artykułów wikia nie wygląda zbyt dobrze - tutaj mogę się przydać. Mam pomysł i do tego potrzebne mi prawa administratora. Użytkownik Michnar napisał mi, że on takowych nie może nadać. Możesz mi nie ufać z powodu, że nic nie edytowałem na tej wiki, ale na dowód, że można mi ufać mogę powiedzieć, iż jestem administratorem RisenPedii i jej wygląd zawdzięcza w dużej części mnie. Mam nadzieję, że odpiszesz. Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii (dyskusja) 21:33, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) : Dzięki, nie zawiodę Cię. Prawdopodobnie już jutro zobaczysz efekty, bo dzisiaj nie mam dużo czasu. : Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii (dyskusja) 13:23, lis 27, 2012 (UTC) Zmiany Witam, HPwiki jest aktywna, przybywa nowych użytkowników, ale szata graficzna i treści na stronie głównej nie ulegają zmianie. Cieszy mnie, że grafika się zmieni za sprawą użytkownika Urbanski97 :) jednak nie rozwiązuje to problemów tekstu na stronie głównej. Obecnie na wiki aktywny jest jeden administrator, co niestety wpływa na fakt, że główna ciągle jest jaka jest. Jako zwykły użytkownik mam możliwość edycji głównej, ale zmiany takie s dość duże, i myślę, że należałoby Cię najpierw z nimi zapoznać. Wpadłam na pomysł, aby na początek zmienić artykuł tygodnia na artykuł miesiąca, dzięki czemu dopilnowanie regularności zmian będzie łatwiejsze :) Aby trochę zintegrować użytkowników i dać im szansę wyboru tegoż artykułu, dobrze byłoby wprowadzić głosowania na artykuł miesiąca. Plan mam na razie w głowie, myślę, że więcej iformacji przekażę, jeśli się zgodzisz. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Animagia|'Animagia']] (talk) 14:44, lis 27, 2012 (UTC) Nieporządek w szablonach Witaj, mam do Ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę: chcę zacząć od ulepszania szablonów, ale zauważyłem, że panuje tam nieporządek. Jeśli możesz to powiedz albo od razu usuń te szablony, które są niepotrzebne. Bardzo mi to pomoże. Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii (dyskusja) 14:46, lis 27, 2012 (UTC) : Dzięki za odpowiedź, na chwilę obecną mogę się pochwalić, że tuż przed chwilą ukończyłem pisać wikia.css... Jutro wprowadzę ją do życia, ale pod warunkiem, że uporam się z szablonami. Stworzyłem stronę dla społeczności na facebooku, ale jutro dopiero ją uzupełnię. Koniecznie jutro zajrzyj na HPWiki, bo może być dużo nowości - jeżeli się jutro nie uporam to może pojutrze. : Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii (dyskusja) 21:24, lis 27, 2012 (UTC)